Stalker, Hoax Beginning, End
by SacredFanFics
Summary: Krystina is crazy. Alvin's dead? Simon and Jeannette getting married, And Brittany Is out looking for answers. How do these things connect? Read to find out. Back Due To Request! The Official Squeal to Hometown Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Stalker, Hoax. Beginning, End. **

**~7 AM Kristina's P.O.V.~**

** It's been hard since Alvin died. My last words were so negative. It was all my fault, if I could I would apologize for being so selfish. But...I couldn't, And I went crazy. I was in that room becoming even more crazy, But I cant Be crazy if I know I'm crazy right? RIGHT!? But now I've been released. So now I can finnaly do what I was Ment to do. Stalk.**

**~12 PM Brittany's house.~**

**She wanted to stalk and that is what she planned to do.**

**Brit: Elenor Hurry Up!**

**Ellie: I'm Comming Give Me A Minute!**

**Brit: The Marrage Is In An HOUR!**

**Ellie: OKAY!**

**Brit: I'll go start the car.**

**Ellie: Okay.**

**~Brit's POV~**

**I can't beleive it has been exactly 1 year. This Is to much for me. I need a break. He just had to leave that night. Had to go crazy THAT NIGHT. And now i'm in the car, the one he died in. All Fixed And Redy to go out. But am I redy?**

**Kristina's POV**

**That's right start the car teehee. I cant wait until the day. They'll die. They Will ALL DIE! Ha and they think I'm gone forever. Far from it. They will be the ones that will be gone forever.**

**On the way to the wedding**

**Radio: **_**Up next 4 Hours of Alvin Seville Music In Memory Of Him.**_

**Brit: Great.**

**Ellie: Cheer up Brit! Simon and Jeanette are getting married!**

**Brit: Ya But that could've been me and Alvin.**

**Ellie: Stop Being so Negitive!**

**Brit: I can't.**

**Ellie: Well Try Dang it!**

**Brit: Okay...**

**Radio: Death Or Death Hoax Sightings Of Alvin All Over Chicago? Comming Up Next.**

**Brit: WHAT!**

**Ellie: Brit calm down we saw his body in his coffin remember?**

**Brit: wait... I remember something.**

**Ellie: what is it britt?**

**~Flashback~**

**Alvin on Phone: Ya do you have that manican made for me yet?**

**Man: Yes sir I'll have it over in an hour!**

**Alvin: Umm Why don't you wait for my call if you don't mind.**

**Man: No Problem Sir.**

**Alvin: Thanks Bye.**

**Man: Bye**

**~Car~**

**Ellie: BRIT!**

**Brit: Huh.**

**Ellie: Look OUT!**

**Brit: AHHHHH!**

**Ellie: phew. So what did you see in your memory?**

**Brit: I Heard Alvin on the phone.**

**Ellie: So?**

**Brit: He made a manican for the coffin!**

**Ellie: OH MY GOD! It Makes So Much Sense!**

**Brit: Huh we'll have to find him.**

**Ellie: But First the wedding.**

**Brit: Right!**

**So How did You Like the first chapter of the seqeul to Hometown Tragity? R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Man

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Man**

Elenor: Well at least it's a new start for Simon and Jeanette

Britt: Yea I guess.

Pastor: You may now kiss the bride.

Elenor: Awww they're so cute.

Britt: Hey who's that guy over there? He's Kinda Cute but Familiar.

Eleanor: I don't Know he seems familiar, yet I've never seen him before.

Britt: Hey he's leaving! Should I go after him.

Eleanor: No! It's your sister's wedding.

Britt: Ugh fine.

_After The Wedding _

Britt: Hey there he is again at the taco stand…That was Alvin's Favorite Food.

Eleanor: I know you miss him. I do too but it's time to move on Britt.

Britt: I know. But lately I've been hearing his song everywhere.

Eleanor: It's the anniversary of his "death".

Britt: Yea we need to figure out what's going on with that.

Eleanor: Yea soon but not now.

-At Alvin's Old house-Alvin's Room-

Britt: Look at all this gold. Even the windows are gold.

Eleanor: Britt who is that outside?

Britt: That kind of looks like Krystina.

Eleanor: That's what I thought but they locked her up!

Britt: Yea Weird ooh well it must be some stranger then.

-Krystina's POV-

Krystina: Oh no they've seen me I guess we'll have to kill them early, Right Alvin's Voice?

Krystina's impression of Alvin: Yes I guess it is.

Krystina: (Evil Laughter) I'm Glad We Agree!

~~So This is the end of this chapter. Any Good? R&amp;R!~~


	3. Chapter 3: Hoax

**Chapter 3: Hoax**

Britt: Hey It's that guy again!

Eleanor: Yea what's he doing here?

Britt: Let's Go find out.

Eleanor: Okay!

-Outside-

Britt: Hey excuse me? Why are you outside The Seville House and who are you?

?: Figures you wouldn't know but you'll know soon enough.

Britt: What?

?: I must go now my new life is waiting. This is the past and it shall stay the past.

Britt: Okaaaaayyy?

Eleanor: ...

Britt: Let's Go Ellie.

Eleanor: A-alright.

Eleanor: That was weird.

Britt (Whispering):I must go now my new life is waiting. This is the past and it shall stay the past.

Eleanor: What was that Britt?

Britt: I must go now my new life is waiting. This is the past and it shall stay the past. That is what he said.

Eleanor: Yea. What a weirdo.

Britt: Wait-Wait A minute.

Eleanor: What is it Britt?

Britt: What if he wasn't just a weirdo?

Eleanor: ...A super weirdo?

Britt: No. He said it was HIS PAST.

Eleanor: ...I don't Get it.

Britt: It was his past or in other words...Alvin's Past!

Eleanor: I...Still don't get it.

Britt: That was ALVIN!

Eleanor: I...Still don't get it.

Britt: Really?!

Eleanor: Na I get it I was just messin' with you.

Britt: Let's Go!

Eleanor: Where!

Britt: You'll See!

Hey Guy's This Will Be a 5 Chapter story in total I know it's short but I'm Kind of Sick Of sticking to this story. The overall Krystina Gone Crazy is kinda stupid. So After This story there will be 2 more connected storys.


	4. Chapter 4: Exposed

**Chapter 4: Exposed**

Eleanor: Britt slow down WHERE ARE WE GOING!

Britt: We are going to Alvin's Deserted Mansion.

Eleanor: Oh okay?

At the Mansion.

Britt Whispering: Look there he is.

Eleanor whispering: What do we do?

Britt: Wake him up.

Eleanor: Who me?

Britt: Yea you!

Eleanor: No!

?: What... Why are you guys in my house.

Britt: Cut the crap Avin!

?: What do you mean I'm Not-

Britt: I SAID CUT THE CRAP!

?: Okay Fine You Got Me.

Britt: How could you leave me like that? How could you-

Alvin: I wasn't supposed to be with you.

Britt: What?

Alvin: I forgot about Krystina completly but I should have been with her.

Eleanor: Woah.

Alvin: Who Knows Where Krystina Is No-

Krystina walks in with a pistol pointedat brittany's head

Krystina: How Could You? How Could You Ruin My Life It's Your Fault He's Dead Now You Will Pay!

Brittany: What Do You Mean! It's Your Fault And He's Not Even Dead!

Krystina: What Do You Mean He's Not De-

Krystina Feels a tap on her shoulder.

Alvin: Hey I'm Sorry About Cheating I really di-

Krystina Hugs Alvin Crying

Krystina: It's Okay...It's Okay.

Britt: Uhh Hey I'm Still-

Krystina: SHUT UP!

Britt scared: O-Okay!

Alvin: Krystina I need you to put the gun down.

Krystina: She needs to go Alvin don't you see. She will ruin our happiness together. She Must Die!

Britt: HOLY SH-

Alvin: No she won't. I promise.

Krystina: I-I...I'm sorry Alvin but your promise...just isn't enough.

Krystina slowly pulls the trigger and-

Chapter 5/5 Comming up soon maybe even tonight. R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5: The End

**Chapter 5: The End**

Krystina slowly pulls the trigger and- just misses Brittany's head.

The Cops Pull Up and arrest Krystina For Attempted Murder and escaping a Mental Hospital.

Krystina: Wait for me Alvin. Wait For ME!

Alvin: I will I promise.

Krystina is sentenced to 2 years in Juvinial Hall. And is found guilty of attempted murder. The charges of the mental hospital were dropped because they put her in there for no reason.

-2 years later in a humble mansion-

We see a group of people sitting by the fire. It's Alvin Krystina and their 3 kids.

Alvin: And that my kids is the 3 story version of my life.

Kid 1: There's no more?

Alvin: Nope.

Kid 2: Awwww

Alvin: But who knows. Every day is a page to the story of life only we never know what might happen next.

Krystina: That's right, now kids it's time for bed.

Kid 3: Ohh alright c'mon guys.

Alvin: Good night.

Krystina to Alvin: Hey did you ever tell them about your cousin?

Alvin: Which one?

Krystina: Mia?

Alvin: That's a story for another day my love, That's a story for another day.

_The End_

How'd You Like This Story? Are You Redy For The Next One. If Not Get Redy Because It's Coming Soon. R&amp;R!


End file.
